Palabras para Julia
by Centoloman
Summary: Carta de suicidio inspirada en el poema homónimo de J.A. Goytisolo.


_Tú no puedes volver atrás _

_porque la vida ya te empuja _

_como un aullido interminable. _

_Hija mía, es mejor vivir _

_con la alegría de los hombres, _

_que llorar ante el muro ciego. _

_Te sentirás acorralada, _

_te sentirás perdida o sola, _

_tal vez querrás no haber nacido. _

_Yo sé muy bien que te dirán _

_que la vida no tiene objeto, _

_que es un asunto desgraciado. _

_Entonces siempre acuérdate _

_de lo que un día yo escribí _

_pensando en ti como ahora pienso. _

_Un hombre solo, una mujer _

_así tomados, de uno en uno, _

_son como polvo, no son nada. _

_Pero yo cuando te hablo a ti, _

_cuando te escribo estas palabras, _

_pienso también en otros hombres. _

_Tu destino está en los demás, _

_tu futuro es tu propia vida, _

_tu dignidad es la de todos. _

_Otros esperan que resistas, _

_que les ayude tu alegría, _

_tu canción entre sus canciones. _

_Entonces siempre acuérdate _

_de lo que un día yo escribí _

_pensando en ti como ahora pienso. _

_Nunca te entregues ni te apartes _

_junto al camino, nunca digas _

_no puedo más y aquí me quedo. _

_La vida es bella, tú verás _

_como a pesar de los pesares _

_tendrás amor, tendrás amigos. _

_Por lo demás no hay elección _

_y este mundo tal como es _

_será todo tu patrimonio. _

_Perdóname, no sé decirte _

_nada más, pero tú comprende _

_que yo aún estoy en el camino. _

_Y siempre siempre acuérdate _

_de lo que un día yo escribí _

_pensando en ti como ahora pienso. _

_(José Agustín Goytisolo) _

* * *

Querida Julia, mi ángel, mi luz, mi vida:

Nunca creí que llegaría a escribir algo como esto… Bueno, quizás mienta. Reconozco que siempre lo vi como esa puerta al final de la sala, cerrada, con un gran cartel de prohibido de esos que provocan en el que los leen todo lo contrario a lo que quieren conseguir; como una de esas posibilidades remotas que, de repente, cobran un gran atractivo y parecen la solución a todos los problemas, lo que uno debe hacer. Y, cuando eso ocurre, sabes, sin ningún género de duda, que es eso lo que está destinado a ocurrir. Eso y no otra cosa.

Es el momento de decir adiós, Julia. Es el momento de partir de una vez sin mirar atrás, sin preguntarse por el porqué de todo esto, sin ninguna esperanza, sin ningún remordimiento, sin ningún temor, con la seguridad de que es la única forma de dejar de destruir todo aquello por lo que todos habéis luchado.

Creo que se supone que ahora es donde debería comenzar a contar todo lo que me ha traído hasta aquí, reconocer mis errores y acusarme despiadadamente de… de todo lo que ha ido mal en mi vida y en la de los que me rodeáis… pero no tengo fuerzas. No me atrevo, no quiero enfrentarme más al dolor. ¡No quiero!

Sólo hay una cosa que quiera hacer en este momento de la triste despedida. Sólo querría verte una vez más. Sólo quiero abrazarte y contarte al oído tantas cosas… Pero tú no lo entenderías. No puedo seguir fingiendo más. No puedo seguir luchando. Por eso, ahora, sólo déjame que recuerde para ti sólo los buenos momentos, las palabras, aunque vacías, con las que quise alentarte a vivir esta vida como una bendición, pues lo es, aunque mi ejemplo no lo sea.

Recuerda siempre aquello que, un día, escribí para ti. Recuerda todas aquellas cosas que me atreví a decirte aún sabiendo que yo nunca fui capaz de cumplirlas y no seas como yo. No seas como yo, no. Que el infame legado que te dejo, la recopilación de todos mis errores, no sea para ti una cruz insoportable y demasiado pesada que cargar si no una sucia imagen de todo lo que nunca debes hacer.

Recuerda siempre esto: Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. De hecho, no hay nada de lo que esté orgulloso. Nada excepto tú, querida mía. Nada excepto tú. Tú eres la luz de mis tinieblas más oscuras. Eres la fuerza que me ha empujado a seguir tantas y tantas veces, la esperanza en el día aciago, la sonrisa en el dolor… mi todo.

Todos los días me levanto, condenado a seguir viviendo en un mundo que hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi hogar, y lo único que me hace tratar de intentarlo una vez más es esa ingenua sonrisa de niña, esa mirada limpia que tienes y en la que uno se puede perder en la inmensidad de un mar de sueños que por un momento se hacen reales.

Pero aún así, aún a pesar de los pesares, es el momento de irse, de dejarlo todo y marchar sin equipaje hacia la última parada del tren de mi destino. Sin equipaje porque no necesito nada más conmigo que el recuerdo de tu tierna risa, nada más que esta última mirada furtiva mientras escribo estas líneas.

La vida es bella, te dije una vez. Te dije que a pesar de todo, aún a pesar de mí, de todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, encontrarías alguien con quien compartirla. Alguien para reír con él, para llorar con él, para soñar con él. Encontrarás amigos, encontrarás a mor. Tendrás alguien que te sepa enseñar a ser feliz, a sonreír en los momentos tristes, a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás cuando te sientas acorralada, cuando te sientas perdida y sola, cuando desees no haber nacido.

Y sobre todo, sobre todo, no hagas como tu viejo padre y no te rindas. No te niegues a aceptar la mano de los que están a tu lado, a los que hacen el camino junto a ti. Por que no vas sola por el sendero de la vida y siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ser tu apoyo, tu cirineo, una persona que te ayude a levantarte cuando decidas que no puedes más y que el final de tu camino ha llegado.

Por eso siempre acuérdate, Julia, de lo que un día yo escribí pensando en ti. En ti, Julia. Porque lo escribí pensando en ti, igual que ahora pienso mientras escribo esta carta, esta despedida, este adiós.

Si hiciera caso a las historias, a lo que dice la gente que, de algún modo, se ha acercado a la puerta pero no ha terminado de cruzarla… Si hiciera caso a todo eso… supongo que cuando todo comience o, casi mejor dicho, cuando todo acabe, veré como pasan una a una, como en una mala película de serie B, todas las escenas de esta cadena de despropósitos que ha sido mi vida.

No quiero verlo. No sé si podré soportar ver de nuevo tantos y tantos errores. Pero sé que al final, sólo me queda un alivio. Sé que al final de esa película no aparecerá un fatídico "Continuará". No, sé que al final de ese horrendo filme aparecerá bien grande la palabra "Fin".

Llegó el momento de decir adiós. Algún día tendría que terminar de escribir estas líneas. Sólo prométeme una cosa. Sólo prométeme que no vas a llorar, porque no lo merezco. No me he ganado el derecho a que derrames por mí tus preciosas lágrimas. Por eso, Julia, no llores como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Es el momento de emprender la última etapa de este camino. Buen viaje en el tuyo.


End file.
